mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LBK10/The 10ROCK Shop
Rule: If you do not respond to your order in a week, it will be canceled. 18tanzc's Order Can get 8 dino fangs? 18tanzc 00:26, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Thats 8 clicks on my gated garden. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 03:07, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Do you still want this? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 17:24, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes,And I clicked! 18tanzc 21:51, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Items sent! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 22:17, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Done! 18tanzc's Order, #2 Can I get 10 streyard's autographs? 18tanzc 22:24, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Please put 8 clicks on my space fuel plant module and 2 clicks on my gated garden. P.S are you ever going to send me my 2 pipe and stolen data crystal? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 01:28, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I have sent them, and I have clicked! 18tanzc 14:34, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Items sent! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 16:39, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Done! 18tanzc's Order #3 Can I get 10 hyptonic frquency machines? 18tanzc 22:00, November 5, 2010 (UTC) 70 clicks put 10 on each club mag and put the rest on both my gardens. Sorry it took so long to fufill this order. You will get 1 Loose spark for the delay. 18:19, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I clicked! Please send the items now! 18tanzc 00:24, November 9, 2010 (UTC)Y You clicked wrong but whatevs. 01:50, November 9, 2010 (UTC) opps! I forgot the garden mods! I'll give the rest right now + Extra! 18tanzc 14:33, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Items sent! Done! DO YOU HAVE ANY????????? Can I buy all of your gypsum and pipe for 15 clicks each?(the reason why 15 is because that how many clicks on your pet golem or water bug before It sends 1). PS.Do you have any knights and catapults for 5 clicks each? PSS.Do you have any banners for 2 clicks each? 18tanzc 14:45, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, all of that stuff is WAY more expensive than that. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:14, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok,how much are you selling for them? 18tanzc 22:54, November 9, 2010 (UTC) 50 Clicks for pipes/gypsum 15 Clicks for banners 20 Clicks for catapults. 23:05, November 9, 2010 (UTC) How much for 20 elemental fire and wind? 18tanzc 18:33, November 11, 2010 (UTC) 80 Clicks for both. 20:36, November 11, 2010 (UTC) BFF? Can I take the BFF module? Tell me the clicks on my talk. Oh, and I'll tell you how long I want to be in it later, I can't decide right now. XD - Hm, okay, I'll take about two days in it and I'll give you around 20 clicks now, instead of spread across today and tomorrow. If you can't take that, I can't make the order. (Doubt I'll be on tomorrow, you see.) Thanks! Oh, and if you want, click here for a little...uh...surprise...for responding on my page...heh heh heh...-- I am so sorry! I forgot to give the clicks! Just tell me where to click and I'll give you my entire day's clicks. (Just put it on my talk page.) I'm really sorry about this...I would have told you sooner, but I couldn't find the place!--